Toy figures, such as dolls and the like, which utilize a string thread or cord as part of a play pattern are well known in the art. Many of such of dolls and toy figures use a string or cord for climbing. Still others use a pullstring mechanism for actuating and powering a toy figure or doll.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 216,864 issued to Kiesele sets forth a TOY-WHIRL having a toy figure generally resembling a human and having a torso and legs upon which a head is rotatably supported. A rod extend vertically through the head and a portion of the torso and an elongated sting having a pull ring at its outer end extends through a mouth aperture formed in the head and is secured to the rod. The toy is operated by first winding the cord around the rod and thereafter holding the head and alternately pulling the cord and releasing it thereby whirling the lower part and causing it to rotate in opposite directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,287,328 issued to Jafferian sets forth a DOLL having a doll torso, arms and legs formed in a common body and a head rotatably supported thereon. An elongated rod is supported within the body and extends vertically from the head to feet of the doll. A chamber is formed within the doll torso and an aperture is formed in the approximate center of the doll torso. A length of string or cord is secured to the head supporting rod and passes outwardly through the aperture. The string is wound upon the rod and thereafter pulled to cause the head and rod to rotate with respect to the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,776 issued to Sauer sets forth a VERTICALLY MOVABLE DOLL having a toy figure supporting articulated arms and legs and having a pullstring winding mechanism supported within the torso of the doll. The doll head defines an aperture through which a string or cord passes. The interior end of the string or cord is secured to the pullstring mechanism and a portion of the string or cord is wound upon the pullstring mechanism. The outer end of the string or cord is secured to a supporting element. The doll is movable vertically upon the string as the quantity of string wound upon the pullstring mechanism is wound and unwound.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,333,687 issued to Shelton sets forth an ANIMATED TOY having a multiply articulated toy figure supported by a vertical pullstring. The mechanism supporting the toy figure pullstring includes an offset erratic rotating drive which functions to impose an erratic vibratory motion upon the articulated toy figure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,296,179 issued to Goehirng sets forth a TOY having a toy soldier supporting articulated arms and legs. The arms of the toy figure define simulated hands having apertures formed therein. A pair of cords pass through the hand apertures and are used to manipulate the toy figure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,884 issued to Petrucelli sets forth a ROTATING HEAD-CARRIED TOY having an inverted U-shaped member supporting an upwardly extending post at its top most portion. The post in turn rotatably supports an elongated arm and flexible string having a weighted ball at its outer end. The inverted U-shaped member is warn upon the head of a user and is secured thereto by an elastic band extending beneath the user's chin from either side of the U-shaped member. The ball is caused to rotate about the user's head by skillful manipulation of the user's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,384 issued to Gardel et al. sets forth a BALLERINA DOLL having a hand operated animated leg, arm and head movement. The movements of the doll simulate those of a ballet dancer. The leg and arm movement is synchronized to have a leg raised while the arms are moving downward toward the leg and to have the arms raised as the leg moves downward a vertical position. The doll is rotated on the toe of the other leg.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have to some extent improved the art and in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for ever more improved, interesting and amusing toy figures and dolls which utilize a string or cord mechanism.